A Day in the life of Yumi and Sasuke Uchiha
by missyumi15
Summary: Sasuke and Yumi are the strange pair there life together is even stranger  Yumi is our own original character
1. Yumis dirty mind

**A/N: OK ME AND ONE OF MY FRIENDS IN OUR BOREDOM WROTE THIS LOL IT DARBBLE BUT CHECK OUT FIND OUT LOVE HEEHEE (new chapter will be coming out after thanksgiving)**

**Y/N: omg angie i almost died when this happened **

**DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

To Yumi Uchiha was a normal day the Uchiha compound until Naruto showed up and then it became a strange "ummmmmmmmmmmm...Yumi can I ask you something?" "Yeah Naruto wastes up? "How big is it?" Yumi blushed at the question she and Sasuke had just gotten back from you honeymoon, Naruto I can't tell you that, that's between me and him plus her wouldn't like me talking about that." Naruto made a face "he's not going to say nothingggggg, u got to tell me Yumi." "Naruto noooooooo" "you know what I'll ask him." Yumi watched him walk away."

* * *

"Later that day*

Sasuke had come home after a long day of training and was getting ready for bed "Yumi you wouldn't believe the conversation I just had with that loser Naruto today" Yumi looked at him "about what Sasuke?" "He wanted to know how big mine was" Yumi didn't know what to say "oh really, um…. what did you tell him?" Sasuke gave you that smirk that you fell in love with "nothing I showed him mine was bigger "Yumi's loves went down the toilet after that "YOU DID WHAT!"

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy "what's the big deal I just showed him mine he even asked Neji, Kiba, Shika, Choji, Kakashi and Iruka to see theirs"

* * *

"A few weeks later*

Naruto came running to the compound "hey look Sasuke I got a new one. Sasuke looked at it "looks nice the welder did a good job with that katana* Naruto nodded in agreement "yeah I got my money's worth, ummm... Sasuke what's up with Yumi she's been acting strange with me"

Sasuke looked thoughtful "hn I don't know I think she's freaking out since you asked about my Katana"

Yumi walks in and hears the conversation "OMGGGGGGG YOU WHERE TALKING ABOUT HIS KATANA THIS WHOLE TIME" both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her "what did you think we were talking about?"

Yumi looked embarrassed "ummm...nothing nothing" she turned and ran away Naruto and Sasuke both chased after her "YUMI YOU GOT SOME SPLANING TO DOOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

**A/N this is what happens when im not controlling Yumi she has such a dirty mind **

**Y/N: i do no its just that sasuke and naruto need to explain things better **


	2. Sasuke Uchiha's greatest fear

**_A/N: Hi Hi! ok so if this is your first time reading one of my story's welcome, if you've been reading my story's for a while Welcome Back ^.^ so yeah i know i should have done this in the last chapter but when we wrote the last chapter we thought it was going to be a one shot but me and Lisa my Cowriter decided to have some fun with this so yeah enjoy heehee_**

**_Discalmer: we sadly dont own Naruto or Sasuke but we DO OWN yumi so thats something _**

* * *

There is nothing in this world that Sasuke Uchiha was afraid of… at least that's what he thought. Finding out Yumi was pregnant was the best thing that could have happened to you, that is until the cravings began. Reading about them doesn't make them seem so bad, pickles and ice cream a slushy with marshmallows nothing to crazy, or at least that's what he thought. Getting her what she wanted wasn't the bad part, the scary part was watching her eat whatever she asked for example one day she wanted mushroom soup with gummy bears, so Emi made her some no one really thought she would eat it after that you last your appetite for the rest of the day. Another day she had you call the ramen shop to get her some miso ramen and she added ice cream to eat. Yumi wasn't a person who was a picky eater but getting pregnant changed all of that now it was "get me what I want or im not eating anything" so she got her way ALL of the time. The worst part is that she's in charge of the menu for thanks giving. Sasuke Uchiha was afraid of nothing but his pregnant wife's craving where an exception.

* * *

**_A/N: there it is sasuke is scared of watching yumi eat LOL_**


End file.
